Delayed Landing
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Naruto thought his boyfriend's plane wasn't landing until two more days. So what a surprise it was for him to find himself suddenly being molested by said raven in the middle of the afternoon two days early. SASUNARU LEMON ADD-ON TO BRUISES


**HELLO **

**SORRY I AM NOT DEAD**

**BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**This is a side little thingy that goes along with 'Bruises' but it's in the future. WAY WAY in the future. But I just wanted to do this just to update and let you guys know. **

**Also, I have another story up on my profile called 'Totally Ninjas' that is more of a humour story to lighten the mood. It's more or less a SasuNaru story where Naruto is being his idiot self and gets falconed punched by Sasuke. And he uses a file as a machine gun. How awesome can you get in a story?**

**Anyways~ on to the story~**

**WARNINGS: SMUT, CURSING, BOYS BEING OVERLY HOMOSEXUAL WITH EACH OTHER.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN. TRUST ME, IF I DID YOU'D NOTICE.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, staring out at the gloomy weather outside. It had rained nonstop for the last week, the overhanging clouds almost became a fixate in the sky. But that wasn't what bothered Naruto. It was what the rain was doing. The cloudiness had made it nearly impossible to navigate through. So his boyfriend, Sasuke, wasn't going to be home for at least two more days.<p>

The thought made Naruto's stomach clench and his heart ache. He was beginning to warm up to the cold hearted man, even if all he ever did was annoy the crap out of Naruto. But Naruto didn't just choose anybody to be his boyfriend. Even though Sasuke was annoying, and acted as if a pole was stuck up his ass, Naruto still felt a connection to him that couldn't only be labeled as love. Plus, he was great in bed.

The blonde man was pulled from his thoughts when his pet fox, Kyuubi, leaped onto his lap and made a distressed mewling noise. Naruto sighed. Kyuu only ever made that noise when Sasuke was home. It wasn't that Sasuke was mean to the fox, just that Kyuubi hated how the pale man seemed to get more attention than him.

Naruto groaned. He was sounding like a such a baby. He was a _man_, a man at the flush age of 21. He could get drunk now. He could smoke. He could go to clubs and dance his problems away. But, suddenly, Naruto didn't want to get drunk unless it was with Sasuke. Naruto didn't want- _need_ to smoke, Sasuke being his addiction. And Naruto sure as hell didn't want to go to a club unless it was Sasuke grinding against him.

The thought made him blush. Even though he and Sasuke had fallen into bed on countless occasions, just the thought of doing scandalous things with the raven made Naruto flush and his lower parts stir. It wasn't that the blonde thought Sasuke was gorgeous or drop-dead handsome (although that was like a cherry ontop). It was just that he was _really good in bed._

Kyuubi made another whining noise, pawing at the blonde's shirt. Naruto frowned down at the fox. There it was again. The Sasuke-Reserved Whine. Maybe he was hungry. Those two noises sounded really similar, being that they both include eating, and Kyuubi had quite his share of munching Sasuke's leather shoes. Naruto began to stand up, his knees creaking from his unchanged position. He groaned, and stretched up his arms, the bones in his back cracking and popping. He let out a sigh. Sasuke hated it when he did that, saying it was unhealthy and not to do it in front of him. But since he wasn't-

"I thought I said I didn't like you popping your back like that, dobe," a sultry voice whispered voice behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. Naruto gasped at the familiar voice, and spun around.

It was indeed the raven, a small smirk on his face.

"Sasuke! I thought your plane was being held back!" Naruto lunged forward hooking his arms around Sasuke's neck and burying his face into his chest, breathing deeply. He smelt the same as did whenever Naruto snuck a sniff. It was a consistency that helped Naruto be lulled to sleep when he was having trouble.

"Hn. I have my connections." Pale arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against him, earning a small mewl from the smaller male. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands slide lower, soon resting on top of his butt. Naruto squeaked and jerked back, face beet red.

"Sasuke!"

"We haven't even started and you're already shouting my name," Sasuke coolly responded, sliding his nose along the tan neck, planting small kisses along the way. Naruto turned a shade of red that was almost along the lines of burgundy. The blonde would never admit it, but he secretly liked it when Sasuke talked dirty to him; the raven's voice was as much as a turn-on as his roaming hands.

But, Naruto being Naruto, couldn't just melt into a pile of mush and wanting for the raven's hard body as he so very wanted to do. Instead, he shot Sasuke a half-hearted glare that was completely degraded by the blush on his scarred cheeks. The Uchiha smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips solidly against Naruto's.

_Now _was the time to turn into a pile of mush.

Naruto mewled; wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him tight against the taller's body. Sasuke smirked against the tan man's collarbone. He pulled Naruto closer by his belt loops, pressing his hips rough against the blonde's.

Naruto threw back his head and moaned, feeling himself hardening at the contact. Sasuke began an unsteady rhythm of dry-humping, eliciting delicious mewls and moans from Naruto. Sasuke removed his tight grasp on Naruto's pants to unbuttoning his shirt, not once breaking their lip-locked state. He discarded the article of clothing in a general direction that he could care less where it landed. In the back of his mind, he hoped it landed on the floor. By the rate their antics were going, he knew they weren't going to make it the bed, much less the couch. It would provide at least a little comfort than the cold floor.

Naruto shivered at the cold air, goose bumps rising on his arms and chest. He pressed himself closer against the raven's body, moaning as Sasuke's chest rubbed against his perked nipples.

Sasuke felt himself twitch at the sight of Naruto rubbing heatily against him. He could feel the hard, clothed erection against his thigh as Naruto began to grind against him. God, Naruto was so responsive. Sasuke reached around and grabbed Naruto's ass in his hands, bunching the cheeks in his hands. And his ass. Oh God, it was so tight. Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't wait any longer.

He yanked Naruto up, and laid him on the floor. Naruto groaned and reached upward, looking for Sasuke. His cobalt eyes were misty with lust, his cheeks a rosy pink colour. He was the epitome of beautiful. Sasuke knew he could stare as long as he wanted, but the throbbing need in his pants seemed to overcome his marveling. He quickly stripped his blonde from his pants and boxers, suppressing an eye-roll at the dobe's orange and ramen covered under-clothing.

Sasuke licked his lips at the Naruto's hardened cock. Without pausing, he reached a hand down and began to slide his fingertips along the shaft. Naruto whined, and bucked his hips upwards, wanting—needing more. Sasuke patiently pinned the blonde's hips down, continuing his torturous- but pleasurable- actions. He ran a finger along the slit, tracing the shape of the head. Naruto was making these odd whining/moaning pants that shot straight to Sasuke's groan. He pulled back his hand and unzipped his pants. He was still in his suit from when he first arrived, his jacket still on and everything. But he didn't want to waste anymore time. He pulled himself free from the confines of his pants and groaned loudly. His massive cock was already dripping pre-cum and twitching in sync to Naruto's pants. He fisted himself a few times as he reached into a cupboard that was set against the wall. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, and coated three fingers in a decent amount.

He pulled Naruto's legs over his shoulders, spreading them so he could get his fingers to that tight ring of muscle. He circled the entrance for a moment, then plunged to fingers deep inside.

Naruto threw back his head and moaned at the feeling of being filled. The feeling of Sasuke stroking his insides evoked a loud, wanton moan. The moan shot straight to the said raven's member, making him hurry his preparation. After stretching the blonde for a few minutes, Sasuke deemed him ready to get the real thing.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips, steadying himself as he slid the head of his cock into him. Naruto gasped and hurriedly tried to push himself farther along the raven's member. Sasuke smirked at the sight. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Naruto's ear.

"You like that don't you? The feeling of me inside you, no matter how little the amount, you always act like a whore and try to get more of me, huh? Isn't that right, Naru? You like me inside of you, don't you?"

Naruto mewled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke grunted, slamming all the way in this time. Naruto let out a hoarse scream at being so forcefully entered. Sasuke started a tough, extreme pace that left Naruto breathless and unable to even function his vocal chords. He was going to have one hell of a sore throat tomorrow. Sasuke gave an especially harsh thrust that left the blonde vibrating with sexual tension.

Might as well as add a sore ass to that list.

Naruto felt the all-too familiar feeling of warmth coiling in his stomach. He reached out and grasped Sasuke's shoulders, letting out a scream/sob which sounded like a mangled version of his boyfriend's name. Sasuke grunted, being the quieter of the two, and buried his head into the crook of his blonde's shoulder. The feeling of being squeezed so tight was all too much. He came with a whisper of Naruto's name on his lips.

The last thing Naruto saw was his Sasuke slowly pulling back and pressing his forehead against his. Cobalt eyes met amethyst in a loving staredown.

"Tadaima, dobe."

"Okaeri, teme."

**~Doo~Doo~Doo This a Page Break ~Doo~Doo~Doo**

Sasuke stared down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. He had washed them both off, trying to keep a not-really conscious Naruto from slipping and cracking his head open several times, and then laid him bed. He sighed, and stroked a tan cheek. He was so beautiful. He traced the scars that line each cheek, traced the outline of his eyes, his eyebrows, his nose, his lips. He was so perfect.

Sasuke's eyes traveled down to his neck then to his chest. And quickly back to this face. The ugly scar was still there, wrapping like a snake around the blonde. It was disgusting. How could something so defiling and unworthy be on someone so perfect and angelic? Sure, Naruto could get rough in bed, but he still had this angelic purity that seemed to make him irresistible. He was what Sasuke would call an optimistic. Even though his entire life used to be nothing, fully of only the sharp remarks of his peers and even adults, he had found a light that only he could see.

Sasuke didn't understand. How could he be so happy? It was so inhuman to go what the blonde has gone through and not be scarred mentally or hardly leave the house. But then, he was an optimistic. Or, in simpler words that Sasuke liked to use.

Naruto was a totally, and complete dobe.

**~DONEEEE**

**MWAHAHA SMUT YES FINALLY.**

**Okay sorry guys. Just gonna say that. Can't really tell what went down while I was gone, but let me tell you , it is something that I will have to live with my entire life and it's going to suck, but I am NOT going to let you down, and I WILL update soon. It's just.. yeah. Life is doing it's thing right now. Whatever.**

**PS Did anyone see my foreshadowing there? About Naru's scar? :) What could it ever mean? Is it something of significant value or is something he got while playing beer pong? THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!**

**(Well, you kinda will in like, Chapter 11 or 10. So.. yeah)**

**Anyways I got go, I will update soon! Don't think I am dead! I am not! So, yeah!**

**BYE **

**I LOVE YOU**

**-SAPPY LOVE-LOVE KISSES-**


End file.
